ok, mi culpa
by Narelxuu
Summary: Que hacer para quitar tu aburrimiento y el calor de los mil demonios, sakura tenia una solución pero por ella tuvo que pagar con creces. ..


Hola soy nueva aqui, esta historia es algo como veridico, pero lo que me paso fue todo arrevez a lo que cuento aqui, alterminar este capitulo, les dire lo que a mi me paso y como acabo todo.

_Capitulo 1: ok, no fue buena idea!_

- Qua aburrida me encuentro y de paso muriendome de calor- decia una joven pelirrosa, de grandes hojos verdes y tez blanca. Con un nombre que le hacia honor a ella, Sakura Haruno, que reside en la espectacular ciudad de Tokio, japon. A sus ya 23 años de edad y con grandes aspiraciones.

La joven se encontraba recostada en un catre*****, de un departamento de tamaño que se consideraria exageradamente pequeño pero muy bien ubicado en el centro de Tokio donde quedaba cerca de su trabajo.

- Dios me estoy muriendo del calor... y de aburrimiento - paresia una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche, - odio los domingos, maldita ino cerda me dejo solo para ser cosas sucias con su novio sai, y las otras amiguitas que tengo me dejaron tambien por el mismo motivo y, y ,y, parezco una loca hablando solo conmigo - termino bufando, hasta que derrepente recordo algo su mejo amiga/ rival.

**flashbanck.**

_- Sakura, lindura como estas- decia una rubia de ojos celeste y de gran sonrisa._

_- mmmm, aburrida- decia la joven pelirrosa._

_- pues frenton me deviste acompañar esta vez y no quedarte de antisocial estudiando- decia mientras sacaba la lengua._

_- Cerdas tu bien sabes que quiero ganarme esa beca para estudiar arquitetura, no solo quiero ser la ilustradora de cuentos para niños. de una doña que de lo que tiene de ternura esos libros lo tiene de malvada y es demaciado- decia mientras intentaba hacer algunos problemas de geometria._

_- werever, frete de marquesina, pero dejame contarte lo que pasa es que en el "hotel resort"- decia ino con un acento paresido al frances- entre como si fuera una huspet, me alimentaron, nade, jugue sus diversos juegos y todo fue GRATIS._

_- y ino a que alma humilde oblisgate apagar- decia haora prestandole mas atencion._

_- a nadie iba sola, lo que paso fue que tenia sed entre al restaurante del resort y cuando iba pasando me fije en la reservaciones por casualida y un tal Uzumaki Naruto tenia muchas reservaciones y todas sus mesas eran era para uno - dijo levantando su dedo indise rrefiriendose al numero uno- y se me ocurrio una idea de doble riesgo, fui hasta la recepcion y me presente como la señora de Uzumaki y primero me vio raro pero al final me creeyo y me dio la terjeta de la suit y era la tarjeta oro con ella teni asceso a todas sus actividades y a los restaurantes fue estupendo- decia mientras daba saltitos y aplaudia._

**fin del flashbanck.**

Si era estupida su idea de imitar a su amiga en algo como eso, tal vez sua amiga tubo suuerte pero que tan mal le puede ir, que le digan que el señor fulanito no existe o que la saquen a patas. Y eso mismo se decia ya frente al imponente Hotel Resort, el hotel donde todo humano ligado almundo de los negosios eso si que se un millonario de negosios, llegava por su alta calida y confort.

Entro primero al restaurante y viendo que el resepsionista estaba ligando con una mesera dejando su puesto si supervivensia se acerco observo en el ordenador que se administraban la lista por medio de la cantida de personas por mesas, asi que se figo en la que decia mesa para uno y vio que un tal Uchiha Sasuke tenia muchas reservadas y al ya tener el nombre fue directo a la recepcion del hotel.

- Ho..Ho..( vamos sakura debes de tener confianza si no, no te creeran ) Ho.. Holaa buenos dias mi nombre es Sakura de Uchiha mi esposo esta aqui con una reservacion,.. ha nombre suyo Sasuke Uchiha, - finaliso con una dulce sonrisa que hiso sonrojar al joven de resecepsion, un muchacho de tez blanca pero con una cejas super pobladas y en su uniforme verde indica una placa con el nombre de este Rock Lee.

- Dice uste que señora de Uchiha, el problema aqui es que el señor uchiha no nos informo de nadie que vendria y menos de su esposa si quiere le llamo para que asi el confirme y...-

-No! ha digo es que le quiero dar una sorpresita a mi marido yo creo que usted entiende no - insinuo con una mirada picara - ( ya estoy metida en el embrollo ya no me puedo ir asi como asi) - penso y haun manteniendo su sonrisa disque sensual que mejor dicho le parecio al chico Lee tierna haciendo que se sonroje nuevamente.

El joven medito un poco sus palabras, apenas tenia tres dias trabando hay, y supo que a su antesesor fue despedido por hacer enojar a un huspect un tal Uzuma...algo, no supo muy bien como estuvo pero lo que entendio es que su esposa habia llegado y que tampoco la esperaba, pero al final paso algo y lo despidiero,- ( talvez lo despidieron por no a ver atendido bien a su esposa y si yo no atiendo bien a ella me ira igual) - la observo vio que iba vestida juvenil pero nada vulgar un pantalo de pata de elefante* color negro, una camisa de mezclilla azul claro y unas sandalias con tacon color cafe y su bolso que paresia que decia "chanel", y solo habia visto una vez al joven uchiaha y se notaba su imponencia en cualquier lugar y la joven frente a sus ojos quedaba perfecta para ser la mujer de este.

-Muy bien Señora Uchiha aqui tiene su tarjeta, que la pase estupendo en el _hotel resort- _dijo dandole la tarjeta que venia tintada en color oro, o si sakurita se va divertir hoy, tomando la tarjeta que le ofrecia el chico cejotas.

* Catre: cama estilo de los que usan .

* pantalon pata. de elefante: este tipo de pantalon son aveses flojos o ajistados de la cadera pero al final se amplia la parte de abajo.

**ok , ustedes dejen sus comentarios de como me va quedando que le gusta, que si va mejor con unos tomaroso lo que sea , aqui estoy para yo para mejorar.**

**Y sobre como a mi me paso, bueno yo no le dije nada al de resepcion me metia al hotel como digo yo a la brava y entre a la alberca obvio con mi traje de baño, despues llego un ofiacial de segurida diciendome si me hospedaba aqui y yo al verme encerrada tuve que decir la verdad, no me sacaron pero me hisieron comprar un pulsera que me daba alguna libertades como pedir bebidas y entrar a su alberca. me cobraron unos 200 pesos Mx, pero igual difrute me quede sin dinero pero disfrute ^u^ ... esta es mi chocoaventura que me inspirarme en este Fic, si tu tiene alguna anecdota me encantaria leerla, bueno me despido.**

**HASTA LUEGO.**


End file.
